The broken cherry blossom
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what is the after math when Sakura gets raped by Menma in both worlds read to find out and this is the rewrite of her nightmare
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The deflowered blossom

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto he makes the money I don't if I owned Naruto Haku would be a chick and no hottys would die lol and sorry about her nightmare sucking so bad this is the rewrite but with my original idea happing in the Naruto universe and this is on a topic that needs to stop and this is the rewrite of her nightmare

Authors note: rape scene been warned

In the Alternate Universe that Mardara put Sakura and Naruto in the Alternate Konoha being attacked by a masked man he had sort black hair a whit mask with triangle ears and red triangles in them.

Had a redline going down the middle of his mask and had three circle with two eyes on the right and left side he had a cloak with fir at the top he then said "I am hear the red moon scroll" said the masked man.

Tsunade said "we won't tell you!" Black charka came out of Menma he then said "9 mask beasts Justu!" Nine beasts came out one was a dragon for were human one was a white and black striped tiger.

One a hawk a turtle and a snake they all had the mask of their summoned they all attacked Naruto and the others Naruto and Sakura dodged the summons were strong.

The masked man watched as his enemies were struggling in the fight Naruto then used a Rasengan on one and killed it then the masked man smirked behind his mask he had a plan as he saw the princess of Konoha fight.

He then put his hand over his head a black ball with two rings coming out of it he dropped it it destroyed half of Konoha the dust cleared and Menma had Sakura in his arms.

Naruto show this and was angered he then yelled"Sakura!" Menma flew off to his hideout their Sakura woke up and noticed she was bond to four pillars she began to struggle"ah let me go!" she yelled.

Menma walked in front of her and said "uh I wonder if the princess of Konoha is a virgin?" Sakura felt scared but she masked it with the tough girl look Intel Menma pulled his mask up.

Sakura then had a shocked look on her face he then crashed his lips on her forcefully she rejected but they were muffled by Menma's lips his Tung entered her mouth she then bit his Tung.

He took his Tung out healed it and then went to her neck and bean to slowly kiss lick and suck "no please stop I don't want this!" yelled out Sakura as she tried to break free from her chains but no chakra was coming to her.

He then went to her shirt and he began to unzip her shirt he then took it off "ah pleas I beg stop just stop" Sakura begged "no I like this it feels good "he said he then began kissing licking and sucking her stomach and und did her bra he sucked kissed and licked her right while playing with her left he did the same with her left Sakura was useless and helpless at the moment.

Her body was enjoying it but she was not Tsunade and the academy taught it was natural for her body to respond like this if it was willing or not he then took her skirt and sorts off.

He then stared at her womanhood he then walked around her and whistled at the look of her rear "stop!" Sakura begged again Menma then made on more rounded and stopped at her womanhood and rear.

"which one ?" he said he smirked and then entered her rear Sakura began to yell in pain "ahhh!" her body racked with pleasure and pain he went deeper her rear was tightening "ga you tight " "stop now! I want no more!" Sakura cried out her eyes began to water.

She began to cry Menma then put one finger in her womanhood "that tight to" he said then another and a third she yelled in pain agin"ahhh" she could feel her climax build she had no control over it.

She got wet and climaxed on her rapists fingers he then pulled out went around and said" open " Sakura did not complied he forced her mouth open Sakura could feel her mustilces and bone stretch she then deiced to compile so she did.

She began sucking as tears continued to fall the tastes was bitter she made a face as she swallowed his fluids he then continued and entered her women hood.

He picked up speed and tor her hymen both of their climaxes build Sakura tried to hold her back but could not they both climaxed he pulled out and Sakura knew what he wanted so she opened her mouth she began to suck Intel he climaxed again she swallowed it .

Her body was covered in sweat both her womanhood and rear were bleeding her then blacked out Menma got dressed and waited for the rescue party to arrive.

An hour later Naruto and the Akatsuki made it they smelt the scent of sex linger in the air and at that they hurried to Sakura they were shocked at her nude and motionless form "she was fun "said a voice.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as the Akatsuki got Sakura out of the area Menma came out off the shadows and pulled his mask off and gave an evil grin he then got in a fighting stance.

Naruto charged at Menma in rage he threw a punch Menma dodged Menma hit Naruto in the stomach Naruto breath was knocked out of him Menma was going to end it with a spiralling ring Justu he formed it in his hand.

And attacked and hit Naruto the Naruto puffed in to smoke the real Naruto ran behind and hit him with a Rasengan it hit its mark Menma went flying Minato came out of no were and caught him.

Naruto then took the fourths jacket and wrapped it around Sakura Menma's hair returned to blonde both Naruto and Sakura vanished returned to their world Naruto rushed Sakura to Konoha hospital .

"I need help my team mates been raped!" Naruto said as nurses got a stretcher the others called Shizune Tsunade and Ino to the hospital all three women entered with fear on their faces.

When they entered the room and saw Sakura she was mumbling in her unconscious state "Menma no stop!" all three women fears were confirmed an hour later Sakura was a wake.

She saw her master her senior and her best friend Ino they all had grim looks on their faces at the site of Shizune Sakura began to Panic and Infused her hands and arms with charka and threw her pillow at Shizune who dint see it coming.

The pillow hit Shizune in the head and her fore head began to bleed "stay away from me doesn't come any closer!" Sakura yelled and went in to the feudal position.

Ino took Shizune out of the room to get her cut treated wile Tsunade did the rape kit and pregnancy test Sakura told her story while Ino was Treating Shizune's injury and also seeing there were any internal damage.

There wasn't any Tsunade was going to the lab to run the tests when she stopped by and said "no one with black hair is allowed in Sakura's room her rapist/attacker had black hair" both women shook their heads yes.

Three days later the tests came back and Mr. and Miss Haruno and their youngest daughter were their visiting her Sakura's mother had fair skin blonde length shoulder hair with a bang in the middle of her face.

She as green eyes and wears a white qipao dress three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress and the back of it she wears pink sorts under her dress.

Sakura's father as a kind face tan skin blue eyes dull pink hair which is styled in to a cherry blossom and side burns that turn into a mustache stumble on his chin and wares lose fitting kimono shirt which as inner greenlining.

There was their second daughter Yuri she had snow white hair and went to her back and had golden shirt with sort sleeves reveling her stomach and sorts with a golden dress on both the front of her dress and shirt had the Haruno crest on it.

Tsunade said "her test results came back she's been raped the fluids were positive and she pregnant does she want the abruption Justu done?" "Wait who the Father / rapist?" asked Kizashi in a serious tone.

Tsunade then said "it's one Naruto Uzumaki "all three of Sakura's family had rage in their faces they wanted to kill him Sakura saw this her hart rate went up and she said "mom dad sister he dint do it it was Menma he a Alternate worlds Naruto that's why its his dna!" .

They still was mad and left as for Naruto he was worried and concerned for the women he loved he was going to the hospital he then saw Sakura's family "hi Mr. misses Haruno and Yuri" they dint say a word but gave a look he knew all to well .

The look of hate he entered the Hospital and to Sakura's room she was some what scared at first but remembered Naruto and Menma looked different she then said "Naruto how are you?" " I am fine but you family gave me dirty looks".

Sakura looked sadned then Tsunade walked back in and said Naruto can you come hear for a sec pleas" Naruto shook his head and followed.

Authors note: I hope you enjoryed the remake of her night mare thanks I am sorry for takeing so long


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After math

"what is it grandma you wanted to see me about?" he asked Tsunade gave a saddened look and said " I will protect you to the best of my abilities since there's no proof of this Mena Sakura talks about " she hands him the test results.

He took it and read them he then left to take a walk he noticed he was getting evil glairs like he use to before he was the hero of the leaf and herd whispers he then ran faster to the training ground were the rookie 11 were waiting for him.

Their mixed glares of hate and fear and disgust at Naruto Hinata was behind Neji shaking wile Ino was trying to cover her exposed stomach she then said "you sick bastard you will never get mine or any other females body you rapist!".

Neji said "if you come near lady Hinata I will kill you!" Tenten even had a some choice words to say" if I ever see you again alone or in my house I will skin you alive!"

Naruto then walked way and went to his apartment but when he got their his apartment was on fire he then went to Hokage tower he knocked "come in " said Tsunade.

Naruto entered and said "granny I got bad news my apartment got burned down to the ground "Shizune gave the same glair as his friends and all the villagers she then said deserves you right rapist!".

Naruto then said "granny I am taking a voluntary banishment so the council won't force you hand" he then left the Hokage tower he noticed a mob who began to chase him out of the village.

"I am leaving!" Naruto said as he picked up speed and left out the gate in to the woods with Sakura she was in her hospital bed thanking about Naruto and their problem they both have.

Sakura heard voices she went to the window and saw Naruto being drive out of their home Sakura was shocked that the man she loved had to leave when he dint do anything wrong.

She went back to her bed and began to cry her door open Tenten Ino and her sister came in and said in unison "hey" Sakura gave a frown and a pissed off look and said " you guys ran Naruto out of Konoha dint you?".

"He raped you!" Tenten said with malice in her voice Ino and Yuri gave both looks of hatred "he dint it was Menma!" Sakura lashed back at her two friends and younger sibling.

Sakura outbursts in tears again as sobs racked her body Tenten Ino and Yuri looked like they cared and Ino went close to Sakura and was going to touch her "don't touch me get out!" Sakura said in an angry voice all three girls left.

Sakura then did the Orbison Justu she then laid on her bed a nurse came in she had brown hair and brown eyes with nurse white hat and dress on she said "hey Sakura it's time for lunch and a check up".

Sakura said "ok Kaori " Kaori looked Sakura over and said " I believe you and that Naruto is incent after all you ninja get in weird things " Sakura guessed about the charka network and missions.

With Menma in the road to ninja universe he was laying in his bed thanking of a monster he is a knock came to his door his mother entered she had long fiery red hair to her back entered she had fair skin.

Violet eyes and a feminine build body Menma began to shake "leave mom pleas I don't want to hurt you!" Minato walked in and said "dear I will take over "Kushina then left.

"Son it was not your fault the darkness took you over "Minato said he then calmed down "I hurt the other world Sakura!"  
Minato hugged him and said "lets take a walk" Minato and Menma went on to the streets of Konoha.

Menma began to shake as he saw women and girls walking the streets Hinata came up she had her midnight black hair down her cream lavender jacket down and a fish net shirt reveling her plump breasts and stomach.

Menma shook more as she was an inch from him Minato "hey Hinata "Hinata looked at Mena and said "snap out of it!" she then slapped him aggressively.

Mena shuttered more he was scared he would punch her "I thank you need to leave Hinata!" said Minato in an angered tone she left.

Minato and Menma keep walking Intel they stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop there was Ino she had her hair in a small pony tail with purple shirt and dress on.

"hey Menma " she said in a low and shy tone "hey " he said back in a scared tone she knew what happened all of the rookie 12 did she wanted to help him get over his fear.

"Let me take you out for dinner?" Ino asked wile blushing Minato said "great idea Ino Friday at 8:00pm "Minato then realized the time they were late for dinner he bought some roses and left.

Back with Naruto.

He was in the woods looking for home and food he let his ninja sense kick in and went to a pond and striped and jumped in and began looking for fish he was being watched he dint know .

He then got out made a fire and cooked them then loneliness took hold of him he wanted to help Sakura but he could not enter Konoha he looked sadly in to the fire.

The figure knew how he felt being alone that was watching him he then went to the pound and he striped and began to bathe the figure then blushed at Naruto's nudeness.

He bathed got out and dressed and began looking for a place to live he looked for a wile he found a tree up rooted just like he found in the forest of death he then entered.

He then went to sleep with Sakura she was getting ready for discharging she was getting dressed when Tsunade came in she had a sad smile on her face and said "Naruto took a voluntary banishment ".

Sakura was shocked at the news "thanks lady Tsunade " she said "oh I also got countling for you with Inoichi Ino's father after their Talk Sakura walked home it was still day light out so she had nothing to worry about.

But she was still uneasy around men with black hair and men in general Sakura visibly shook at the men walking up and down the street .

She made it home and entered her house the lights turned on and their was her family and friends she was shocked and scared since Shino Lee Hinata and sai was their she ran to her bed room and locked the door.

Ino and Tenten walked up and knocked"Sakura you ok?" asked the two in unison Sakura was in a corner shaking as flash backs of Menma raping her came back to mind.

She then composed her self and answered the door "sorry I had a attack come in " both Ino and Tenten came in they seat down on the bed with Ino they loved her like a sister and wanted to help treat her .

With Menma he and his father were in their home bowing trying to sooth Kushina's wrath she was throwing pots and pans at them and said "Minato Mena your late!".

"sorry dear we were out on a walk and take this" he handed her the roses it calmed Kushina down they all ate in quite Friday came and Ino was in her room looking for something to wear she found a purple dress.

She went to the fanciest restraint in Konoha and waited for Menma he was at home in bed hideing from his fear he then fell asleep.

End of chapter two read and review


End file.
